Open Camfire
by MoonlitHoundoom
Summary: Cyrus take Mars on a date to watch the stars , a Gift-fic for AquilaTempestas and Lord Agravane the Undead, Hope you guys enjoy Rated T for sexual references


**Disclaimer **

I DO NOT own Pokemon

This is done using my thoughts on Mars/Cyrus

**Open Campfire**

_A Cyrus x Mars Oneshot_

**For **

AquilaTempestas

Lord Agravane the Undead

Thank you guys for being there for moral support and sometimes a kick up the backside

Particularly to AquilaTempestas for editing all my stories

.

I heaved the last log into place around the campfire I had so expertly built. Everything had to be perfect otherwise this date would be a disaster. Making a fool of myself in front of my commander wasn't on the agenda tonight. The girl had mentioned earlier that she had a love for camping, so I had decided that an open campfire followed by an evening stargazing, topped off by spending the night camping would be the perfect date. Charon and Saturn teased me for it, but I threatened to fire them if they continued. Needless to say, that shut them up quickly.

Kneeling by the campfire, I took out a box of matches and lit it up, making sure I had the marshmallows and chocolates ready. A twig cracked beyond the fire lit circle and Mars stepped into view. She wore her usually spiked hair loose, and instead of her Galactic commander uniform, she wore a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with various chibi Pokemon on. One word came to mind: stunning.

Mars sat down on the log that I had put out for us. "Cyrus, why are there two more logs?"

I smirked. "So we can see the stars better."

Her face lit up like a Litwick's candle. "Y-you set this up for me," she stuttered, a deep shade of red appearing on her cheeks.

She obviously wasn't used to such kind treatment… which was understandable. I didn't often go out of my way to do 'kind things', but Mars was the exception to that. For a long time, I had tried shutting down these feelings, ignoring them, but they continued to build up inside me. Life would be far simpler if emotions did not exist.

I ripped open the packet of marshmallows before placing one on a stick. Sticking it deep into the fire, I turned to her and said, "What is your favourite constellation, Mars?"

She giggled, then said, "I like the constellation Pyroar. It reminds me of my family in Hoenn, particularly my older sister."

When the marshmallow was lightly toasted, I pulled it back from the fire, driving a stick through it. I turned to Mars again, holding the stick before me, preparing to feed the girl. "Open up, Mars," I requested.

She obeyed, opening her mouth, allowing me to place the marshmallow into her mouth. She bit down on it, and some of it clung to her nose. Raising a hand, she prepared to wipe it off, but I got there first, leaning in to lick it off her nose. The simple action caught both her and myself by surprise. She looked at me, stunned. "Wow, Cyrus. I didn't know you had it in you," she teased. "Allow me to return the favour."

Before I could question her statement, she lunged, knocking me over onto the grass, straddling my waist. She leaned down, pressing her warm lips against my own, and at that moment, I felt an unfamiliar powerful surge of feelings run through my veins. It was worrying at first; how could such a simple action elicit feelings like this? But instead of fighting back, I remained still, a part of me curious to see what would happen next.

Instinctively, I dropped my arms around her waist, holding her close, as she continued to kiss me. A soft moan escaped her, before she drew back, her eyes alight. "You have soft lips," she said, then arched her neck back, gazing up at the night sky. "There's Pyroar! In Hoenn, it was really bright all year round. My older sister and I used to lie in the back garden and watch the stars for hours until our dad called us in."

I looked in the direction she was pointing at. I could the lion's outline."Older sister?"

Mars nodded. "She works for Team Magma." She pulled her gaze away from the stars, glancing down at me once more. "Now, how about we finish what you started?" she said, winking. I frowned, unsure of what she was implying. My questions were answered when she crashed her lips against mine again, before her hand trailed downwards. Now I could understand her intentions.

.

The End

Reviews are greatly welcomed!


End file.
